deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
History Scar is the younger brother of Mufasa the king of Pride rock. His real name is Taka but was nicknamed scar after the getting a scar on his eye from a buffalow. He is jealous of his brother's position and is even more outraged when he finds out mufasa plans to hand his kingdom over to his son simba. He forges an alliance with a large group of hyenas promising them that if they can overthrow mufasa and simba then they will never go hungry again. The hyena's agree and scar gets them to start a wilderbeast stampede in the canyon simba is practicing his roar in. Mufasa jumps in to save him and manages to pull himslef up the rock wall to find scar waiting at the top. He calls out for him to help but scar simpley leans over and whispers in his ear "Long live the king" before throwing him to his death. He gets the hyenas to kill simba but the only succeed in chasing him away. Scar then takes control of the pride land which is soon hit with drought and famine. Simba comes back as an adult to challenge scar to the throne. Simba wins and tosses scar off the rock where he is srronded by hyenas. He begs for thier help but the attack him (As he insulted them early stating he did not need them) and kill him. Battle vs. Shere Khan (by Wassboss) Scar is prowling through the jungle of india stalking a deer. He stalks it for a while before pounching on it, tearing it's heart out though it's chest. He starts to ravonously devour the creature and he has finished it in a few minetes. He is about to charge off when he hears something stirring in the bushes behind him. He turns around sharply and watches as a large tiger slips out of the bushes. "Hello there" shere khan says as politley and elegantly as usual "What are you doing today in this fine jungle". Scar looks at him with a untrusting gaze before saying "I'm good" he says his accent not too much different from khan's. "Ah an intelligent one that's a change" he says lying down on the floor, feeling no threat from the lion that stands before him. Scar stays standing up, glaring at the huge beast. Shere khan sees this and tries to change the convesation. "So not very good at hunting are we" he says looking at the bloody remains of a deer. "It's the lionesses job to do the hunting" he says wearily, rolling his eyes. Shere smiles and chuckles a bit "A bit sexist don't you think". Scar looks at the tiger and smiles . "I have to say your the most intelligent pereson i have seen for a long time" shere khan continues but scar stops him with his paw. "Please please stop with the compliments" he says, feeling relaxed enough to sit down. Shere khan spots bageraa in the shubery about 10 feet away from them. Shere khan gets to his feet startled. Scar jumps up as well, turning his head to see waht the fuss is about. "Its that dam panther again" shere khan says sighing. "What's wrong with that skinny little weakling" scar says laughing "A big tiger like yourself could easily take him out". Shere khan smiles. "No it's not that it's just he he sees me and you talking then he will think that i have gone all soft". "And why would he think that" scar says trying to egg the tiger to fight him. "Becuase if a strange new predator came into your home would you let it slide" he says, trying not to sound worried. Scar walks over to him and pats him on the back. "How about this" he says and begins to whisper in his ear. Bageraa suddenly hears a loud racket behind some bushes, like two things are fighting. He is about to go and investigate when suddenly shere khan busts out of the bush, letting out a huge roar. Bageraa is so shocked by this he turns and runs away, scared of what khan might do. Shere khan waits till he is gone before letting out a quick chuckle. "You are a very good tactiton" he says, unsheathing his claws and scartching his neck with them. "You know what" scar says smiling evily "If we stuck together we could be a force to be reckoned with". Shere kahn looks at him, a smile slowley creeping across his face "Go on" he purrs. "With my brains and your brawn we could rule this jungle with an iron fist. Shere khan considers the proposal before putting out his paw, which scar takes and they shake paws. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion While Shere Khan was bigger and stronger, this was cancelled out by Scar's intelligence. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Movie warriors Category:Evil warriors Category:Adults Category:African warriors Category:Disney warriors Category:Disney villians Category:Lion king characters